Our last goodbye?
by XaiwendilX
Summary: Another Batman one shot with Anaya hayes. They are dating for some time now, and everything couldn't get better. But what if something terrible would happen to Batman, how would Anaya react? watch out for character death and some rough kissing xD


Story starts!

My eyes were fixed on the screen of the television, listening to the bad news we got to hear about the Joker. He had escaped from Arkham, and now he could make chaos again in Gotham city. Batman was sitting behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I didn't know who he was,he still kept his mask on every time he came here. It was the way we knew each other. His hands were clenched in fists while we watched the news. He had to go out tonight again, to catch the joker.

I turned to TV off and looked at my sweet boyfriend behind me. ' Enough bad news for tonight' I said and kissed him. He gave me a small smile, but he looked angry as hell. ' Are you alright?' I asked him softly and stroked his covered cheek. ' Fine, I just want Joker back where he belongs' He answered me. He was always like this when we talked about his nightlife. Batman got up and took my hand, leading me to the bedroom. ' I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't get so worked up'.

He lay down on the bed with me on top, holding me tight to him. ' When do you have to go?' I asked him as I kissed his chin. ' In a few hours, I will stay here until you fall asleep'. Batman always stayed with me, in case I couldn't fall asleep. ' You're too sweet for me, you know' I said grinning and crawled up to him so I could look him in the eyes. His eyes studied mine and a smile formed on his exposed lips. ' And you deserve that. I would say that this bat is not good enough for you' he told me jokingly, but still I felt like I had to tell him he was wrong. ' not good enough for me? You're my own dark knight who protects me from everything and you tell me you're not good enough for me?'. Batman laughed and kissed my forehead.

' I'm trying to protect you yes. But not everyone would like a man dressed in a bat suit as their boyfriend'. Bat suit or not, he was amazing. ' Well I always found the bat suit incredibly sexy' was my reply. We always joker around each other, he was so different with me. He looked like he was immortal, still with human emotions. Batman smirked ' oh really?'. He suddenly rolled us both over and pressed his lips on mine roughly. His hands went to my waist and he held them down against the mattress, his lips moving over mine. His mouth devoured mine and his tongue wrapped around mine. There was no point in fighting for dominance, because I knew he would always win.

His mouth stayed on mine, but his hands moved to my thighs. He began to stroke them as my legs spread and he laid down between them. I didn't complain at first but then his kissing got more urgent, and that was the moment I pulled away. ' I got to work tomorrow Bats' I said smiling up at him and his eyes opened to look at me. He growled first but a smirk appeared on his lips ' And I was just getting into the mood'. ' sorry bats, tomorrow. Now roll over, some people sleep at night'. He rolled us both over again so I was resting my head on his shirt covered chest. He never wore the armour when he was with me, he changed into some normal clothes. But is cowl always stayed on, which made him look quite funny.

Bats chuckled because of my comment ' I'm going to keep you to that' he stated while stroking my hair. I knew that he was going to keep me to that, I knew him well enough to know that. I smiled with that thought in my mind, and decided to get some sleep. We both said goodnight, and I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me_

I woke up to my cellphone ringing, and I noticed that Bats was gone. He was chasing the Joker around, trying to catch him. My hand reached over to my cellphone, thinking it would be Bats who had something important to tell me. When I found it, I pushed the green button and held it y my ear. ' Hello?' I asked and waited for the voice to reply. It was a completely different voice from what I had expected though. It was an older voice, and he spoke like he was in panic.

' Miss Hayes? Is that you?' The panicked voice spoke. ' Yes, that's me, who is this?'. ' My name is Alfred Pennyworth, Mister Wayne's butler. I am calling you because Master Bruce is in danger, and something might have happened to him. He could be badly hurt. You're the only one who can go to him without anyone finding out who batman is'. All the words were spoken so fast, that I had to think for a moment about that he had said. Not only panic, but also realization hit me. Someone just told me that MY boyfriend was hurt and that he was actually Bruce Wayne, which was impossible.

' Miss? Are you there? Master Bruce is at Wayne Enterprises, where the Joker tried to blow up the building. He is on the top floor' was the next thing I heard, and then I was snapped out of my thoughts. Bruce Wayne was Batman, and he was hurt. There was no time to think about who Batman was, he needed me. Making up my mind, I quickly jumped out of bed and spoke into my cellphone while quickly grabbing some pants. ' I'm on my way' I said and then I hung up. Grabbing my keys, shawl and jacket. I ran out and made it to my car in no time. There were millions of thoughts running trough my head, but there was one that was being screamed out. Something was terribly wrong.

I had never been this happy that I lived close To Wayne Enterprises, because I was there in only five minutes. But those five minutes felt like they took forever to pass by. When I got there, I saw that the windows were all broken, so I could easily walk in. Looking around, I searched for an elevator. The stairs would be taking me forever to climb up. Running over when I saw one, I walked in and quickly pushed the button for the top floor. The elevator doors closed, and that was the moment the thoughts started. Was batman alright? Was he alone? Was he really hurt? How badly? Was he even alive?

I started to get frustrated when the elevator wouldn't go any faster. Why did they make elevator's so slow? Pushing the thought out of my head, I felt relieved when he finally reached the top floor of the building. The doors slid open and I walked in. The floor looked like there had been a war in here. Chairs were all around the floor, desks completely turned over. Even the doors were on the floor. I walked out of the elevator carefully, looking around for anyone. There was a complete silence around, which made me think that I was alone. But Alfred told me that Batman was here, so I had to look for him.

Walking around, I saw holes in the wall, probably from bullets. This made me even more worried that I already was. Then I turned a corner and walked into a office, which looked just like the rest of the floor. When I looked down, I saw a huge black figure lying there. Only one person could look like that, and I immediately felt something tug at my heart. At first I was frozen, not knowing what was happening like I was drunk. Then my voice came and screamed out what I didn't want to believe.

'NO, NO!' I started to shout repeatedly. I sped over to my boyfriend and found him on the floor. When I was there, I saw a huge wound in his abdomen and I knew he had been cut with something big like a sword. ' OH NO, NO, NO!' I shouted out loud before I fell to my knees. I quickly looked at his wound and saw that he had been hurt badly. Then I heard the voice I had missed so much.' It's not as bad as it looks, sweety' I heard Batman's voice say, trying to make me calm down. But it wasn't working. ' Don't fucking start on me now! You're not OK for Christ's sake! Look at you!' I told him and then I started to take of his armor piece that covered his body where the wound was. When I got it off, I quickly got my shawl and started to wrap him up. Batman often tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen this time. I was going to save my boyfriend. When I was finished, I swallowed a lump in my throat. I was hoping that it would work, I got my jacket too and tried to make the bleeding stop a bit more. The bleeding was less now, but it didn't stop completely. He did have more time now, but he needed a hospital or he was going to die.

' You need a hospital' I told him, but he shook his head. ' No hospitals, you know that'. ' But you're going to die if you stay here! Batman sighed and then he looked at me with pain in his eyes.' You can't help me, no one can. Please Anaya'. I shook my head in denial ' NO, no no! I won't let you die! I won't!'. 'Anaya, I'm sorry for what happened. You know this could happen, and you have to let go of me. I don't want to hurt you' He spoke in his gravely voice, but it had some softness in it. ' No, no, I won't believe that. You were going to be with me! You are supposed to be marrying me and have kids! We belong together, you can't leave now!'. Batman smiled with happiness in his eyes ' Yes, we belong together, and that way it will stay. Right now I'm being broken in pieces, but you being here makes it so much better. I am one lucky bat, you know that?' He asked me. I nodded my head ' I know that, but..' I was cut off by his hand pulling my head down and kissing me on the lips hard. Before I had the chance to react, he pulled away though. ' no buts, you're mine and I love you' he said. I swallowed hard and I started to get scared for what was about to happen. ' _oh no, please don't do this. Please...please...'_ The words were soon spoken.

'Please' I started to plead to him. ' Please don't leave me here...just don't leave. I love you'. He looked at me with his eyes and then closed them, his smile fading. His eyes were shut tightly, showing me that he was in a lot of pain. I was begging in my head, I wanted him to open his eyes so I could look in them. When he opened them again, a tear fell from his eye and he smiled at me sadly. ' I love you too' was all he said and he held out his hand to touch my cheek. My tears fell on his hand and I leaned into it, trying to feel his warmth while it was still here in his hand.

' Why?' Came out of my lips in a hoarse whisper, not really asking the question to anyone. My eyes stayed on his while I continued my words, hoping somehow that my words were heard by someone who could make a miracle happen. Batman's smile was still there, as trying to comfort me. ' Because it happens' Was his reply as he stroked my cheek. A sob escaped my lips and I leaned forward. ' No, it can't. It can't happen' I said between my loud sobs. Batman's hand was still on my face and he kept stroking my cheek, his other now wrapping around my waist.

He held me as I fell down next to him, his arms wrapping around me and holding me tight to his chest. His breathing was slow, like he was in peace with what was happening to him. ' it's OK' He comforted me as he kissed my forehead and then my cheek. ' It's alright, everything is going to be OK'. Everything he said was just a whisper now, and his voice was different too. I looked up at him in fear. His eyes were watery and tears were rolling down his cheeks. ' I'm here' He told me and I started to cry harder.

' I don't want you to leave. I love you, I need you, why?why?' I was repeating the same things over and over again, not believing this could be the end for us. 'shh' he whispered softly in my ear, his voice getting softer and weaker. ' Oh how much I love you' was the next thing I heard, and I looked at him again. The tears were still streaming down his face while he spoke. ' Don't be afraid. I'll be there, you know that. Always'. It were the words I never wanted to hear in this situation, because it told me that this was the end. He was going to die in my arms. ' Oh god, no, no' I sobbed and cried out before he pecked my lips.

He looked me in the eyes before leaning in with all his strength he had left. His lips touched mine and he kissed me softly and slow. His lips then moved over mine, both trying to keep the feeling in our minds, so we could never forget it again. I leaned down on him desperately, trying to get more, trying to remember all of it. His head touched the ground and I held his head in my hands. My tongue tried searching for his, for the last time in our lives. Our tongues barely touched before he broke away, breathing in deep.

I knew that moment that He had trouble breathing now, and our time was running out. Even though I tried to stop it, the blood was still coming out and he wasn't going to make it. His eyes became a bit wider and another sob escaped my lips. ' please' I begged him once again, hoping he would hear me and find a way to stay alive. But there was no way, my pleas were useless. He looked at me and his mouth opened. He let out a desperate sound and then he whispered ' Sorry'. My body was shaking, and I started to shake my head in denial. ' You can't, you can't'.

my hand grabbed his and I held it to me tightly. We were alone in this lonely night, no one could hear us now. It time for us to say goodbye, but I didn't want to. I wanted a future with this man, and now I was going to loose it all. ' Don't say goodbye, please don't' I whispered to him, leaning in so he could hear me clearly. Our eyes kept staring at each other, and then I hear the one noise that shattered my heart in a million tiny pieces. A sob escaped his lips and then another noise. His breathing got more desperate after that. Desperate to be there for him, I did something completely different. I had to do this for him, his last moment to be the best one. I shoved my emotions to the side and decided to do something.

My lips touched the skin next to his mouth, and then I picked him up a bit to lay him in my lap. His eyes stared at me from beneath me, as he tried desperately to breath. This time it was my turn to comfort him. ' It's OK Bruce, It's going to be alright' I told him, smiling as much as I could. 'I love you, I always will. I promise'. My hand was holding his again, and I felt a tiny squeeze of his hand, before I spoke the most difficult words of my life. ' Close your eyes Bruce. It's OK. I'm here for you now'. Batman looked at me for a second, and then I spoke my last words. ' Goodbye Bruce, I love you'. Batman's eyes were open, giving me a look that spoke the words for me. The tiniest smile crept upon his face, but it only lasted a few seconds. Then he closed them slowly, dropping his hand to his side. He took a breath, which I knew would be his last one. But I forced myself not to do anything yet. It went dead silent after that, and Batman lay limp in my arms. Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne, had died in my arms. Something I never thought could happen to me, but it did. I took a deep breath and choked on my tears. I started to cry hysterically, not being able to stop myself anymore.

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me cryin'  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight.

Chorus:  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight.

Chorus

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

(Instrumental)

Oh, I just wanna hold you.  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah.

Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care, you're here tonight.

Chorus

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Chorus

You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero

I shot up in my bed, and drew in a huge breath. Tears were streaming down my face, and I looked around me in panic. My vision was blurred by tears, and it took me a few moments to realize that someone was talking to me. It was a deep husky voice, a voice that I couldn't believe it could be there. ' Bats?' I called out, my hands touching his mask like it wasn't real. I could clearly see his eyes and He looked worried. ' What is it? Are you OK?' was his question. When I knew that he was real, I jumped forward into his arms, sobbing loudly. He seemed to be shocked, but then he wrapped his arms around me tightly. He held me close as a cried, my arms desperately clinging to him, not wanting to let go.

Then he released me and forced me to look at him. ' Anaya, what happened?' He asked me, as he wiped the tears away. I spoke in between breaths, while I was trying to calm down. ' You..were..dead..you..died...in..my...arms' Was the only thing I said before I started crying again. An image of him was in my head, an image where his body was limp in my arms. Batman forced me to look at him again. ' You mean I died in your nightmare?' He asked me calmly, and I nodded my head. Batman pulled me closer to him, but he kept his face in front of mine and his hands on my cheeks so I was facing him. ' Listen Anaya, you need to remember that I will never leave you in my life. I'm here Anaya, I'm alive. I love you and I would never leave you alone'. His words were comforting, but there was so much more than just the dream. ' But you can die, can't you? What if I loose you?' I asked him, in between my sobs and still in panic from the nightmare.

Batman took one of my hands and kissed it. ' You are my Armour and your love is my weapon. Nothing can happen to me. I love you' He told me and kissed my face when he had let go of my hand. I didn't say anything but I just cried, afraid of loosing him. ' I'm here, I'm here' He reassured me, and he held his arms around me again.

When I finally calmed down, I looked up at him ' I love you too' I said as an answer to what he said, and I saw him smile at me. ' Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. What else do you think I wear the bat costume for, for fun?'. He made me laugh and he grinned at me while kissing the top of my head. He laid us both down with me next to him this time. He protected me with his arms, just like I needed it. He wiped the last tears away and then he held my head close with one hand, while wrapping a leg around mine too.

' go to sleep my love, Your dark knight will protect you' I heard him whisper, which made me feel like I was in a kind of fairytale. A smile crept upon my face and I pecked his lips before closing my eyes and falling asleep again. I knew that I couldn't loose my boyfriend, because he wouldn't let that happen. Because of that, I could sleep in peace. Everything was alright.


End file.
